Mahou Sensei Negima : REDUX
by heroes1202
Summary: My "redux" version of the entire "Mahou Sensei Negima" storyline. A new teacher and wizard-in-training, Negi comes to Mahora Academy, unaware of the many adventures and life experiences he will encounter. But while life as a teacher of 31 students begins, strange events occur in the darkness that may bring his past to light. Returning faces include Class 2-A, Kotaro, Fate and more
1. Ch 1: My First Day at Mahora

_Wizards, vampires, magic...all of these things I speak now is true and real. This world is made up of all kinds of individuals that stand out among the rest, people who use the powers they are blessed with to protect those dear to them and to keep the likes of mankind safe from unspeakable evil. This is the tale of one such individual..._

_His name? Negi Springfield, a ten year old wizard-in-training who has left behind his life in Wales, England to pursue his training and hopes to become a high ranked wizard someday. Why is this? Less than ten years ago, Negi was separated from both of his parents following his birth for mysterious reasons and they have not yet been seen since. However, on the day that evil devils attacked his home and it was on the verge of destruction, he appeared in the blink of an eye...Nagi Springfield, the legendary Thousand Master and Negi's father. _

_Though their reunion was very short, this single meeting is what drives Negi more than anything...working hard to become a Magi Magister so he can one day see his father once again. And the amazing tale of young Negi Springfield begins today...as he leaves Wales behind to come to his new training location, Mahora Academy..._

**_Mahou Sensei Negima/REDUX?!_**

**_Chapter 1: My First Day at Mahora_**

Our story opens on site of Mahora Academy, a large diverse academy with classes registering from elementary school all the way to college. The grounds are beautifully cared for as we see lush green grass and trees scattered around. As the sun was shining brilliantly above, we see a lone figure walking up the front stairs heading for the front door. After climbing the steps before him, he stopped and took a long look at the academy before him. It was Negi Springfield, nervous about starting his first day at Mahora Academy.

"So...t-this is Mahora...its a lot bigger than I imagined it to be..." Negi thought, quietly shaking in place. He carried a large backpack, stuffed to the brim with several things he would need for his new life, on his back and a light tan jacket over his clothes. As he continued looking on at the school, he lightly gulped. But suddenly after, a white furry creature popped out of his coat and scurried onto his shoulder.

"C'mon Negi! What's the deal with you?! We just got here and ALREADY you're freezing up?" the creature asked. Negi gasped.

"C-Chamo?! Oh...right. I forgot you were in there." Negi said, a bit flustered at first. Chamo smirked and crossed his paws.

"That's right my man! And you should be lucky that I'm here! Because at the rate you're acting, you're gonna get all walked over here! Now come on! This is your first day Negster! So perk up, would ya?" Chamo asked. Negi looked on at his furry little friend before firming up and facing Mahora once again.

"Yes. You're right Chamo. This is only my first day. I shold be looking forward to what I'm about to experience, not cower like a little mouse. Otherwise...I'll never live it down when Anya finds out." Negi said. Chamo seemed a little confused at first, but soon realized what he meant. Before leaving Wales behind, he and Anya had a little arguement over whether Negi could really handle himself alone. He then dared Anya that if he could last a week without complaining or crying, then Anya would finally see him as a real wizard and not a "sniveling crybaby". Thinking back on Anya's smug face, Negi tightens his fist.

"Okay Chamo. Are you with me?" Negi asked. Chamo smirked.

"You don't even have to ask bro! Let's DO this!" Chamo snickered. The two continued on towards the door and just as Negi had his hand on the door, they could hear bells chiming in the distance.

"Huh? Oh. That must be the first bell." Negi said. But soon after, the ground beneath them seemed to shake and quake, almost as if an earthquake was coming their way. Negi gasped.

"Ch-Chamo! What's going on?! An earthquake?!" Negi exclaimed. Chamo looked back and gawked, eyes bulging open. He pointed behind them.

"NO! THAT!" Chamo exclaimed. Negi quickly turned around before screaming loudly with Chamo, watching as a large crowd of school uniform dressed girls came dashing their way. There were so many that it seemed like a neverending stampede of girls. Negi hurried to get out of the way, but he found himself caught in their path and trampled on the spot. When the army of girls finally stopped, Negi was face flat on the ground with Chamo, their backs decorated with shoe markings. Negi groaned and slowly pushed himself up.

"Wh-What in the world was that?!" Negi asked. Chamo coughed and gagged, peeling himself from the concrete ground. He groaned in a dazed fashion.

"I...I dunno man! B-But I was SURE I saw my tiny ermine life flashing before my eyes!" Chamo coughed. He then collapsed again, making Negi scream in fright. He quickly stood back up and picked up his fallen friend.

"Chamo? Chamo?! Speak to me!" Negi cried. Suddenly, he could hear the voices of two more girls coming their way.

"Come on Konoka! Pick up the pace! We're gonna be late again and it'll be all your fault!" one called, sounding aggrivated in tone. Negi quickly turned around to ask for help, but the girl behind him didn't spot him in time and the two collided into one another. They fell to the ground as Negi accidentally flung Chamo from his hands. Behind her, the other girl stopped and gasped.

"Holy cow! Asuna! Are you okay?" she asked. The two groaned as they laid flat on the ground. The girl that crashed into Negi had long orange hair tied into two ponytails with bell charms on her head. She laid directly on top of Negi, covering him with her body.

"Oh! Oww! What did I hit?" Asuna groaned, pushing herself off the ground. She looked down and saw the passed out Negi, knocked out from the collision. Asuna's friend, Konoka, rushed over to see Negi.

"Oh my gosh! Asuna! What did you DO to him?!" Konoka asked. Asuna gawked, turning to her friend.

"Wh-What makes you think it was MY fault?! The stupid brat didn't give any kind of warning!" Asuna exclaimed. Konoka merely sighed, restating that Asuna was simply running late and didn't look where she was going.

"Come on. We'd better bring him to see the dean. Maybe he'll know what to do with him." Asuna said with a sigh, picking up the fainted Negi. As the three rushed off, no one seemed to have noticed the unconscious Chamo laying in the nearby grass.

**_~ NEGIMA/REDUX?! ~_**

Asuna and Konoka hurried into the school and found themselves brought all the way to the dean's main office. Asuna plopped the unconscious Negi on the couch in his office as Konoka approached the dean, seated at his desk.

"Excuse me...grandpa?" Konoka asked. The dean turned towards her and lightly smiled, happy to see his grandaughter's face.

"Konoka...this is a surprise. I thought for sure you and Asuna would be in class by now." he said. Konoka lightly chuckled as Asuna walked over to her side.

"Well, we would be if it wasn't for this brat getting in my way." Asuna said, pointing back at the unconscious Negi. The dean seemed rather disturbed by Negi passed out on his couch.

"Oh my goodness. What in the world happened to him?" he asked. Konoka nervously chuckled.

"Well, you see grandpa...Asuna and I were running a bit behind and...well, before we could get inside, Asuna accidentally tackled into him and I guess the fall knocked him out." Konoka stuttered. Asuna huffed, stating that in her "defense", the kid gave no warning.

"I see. Well, that's not something nice to do for your new teacher, wouldn't you agree Asuna?" he asked. Asuna suddenly gasped, eyes bulging from shock.

"Wh-WHAT?! Our new WHAT?!" Asuna exclaimed. Konoka gasped and looked to Negi.

"W-Wait a second grandpa. Are...Are you saying HE is...?" Konoka asked. Just then, there was a light chuckle at the doorway. The girls turned back to see a young man with silver hair walking inside.

"Yep. This passed out young man is going to be your new teacher starting this year girls. I hope you don't mind us telling you so late." he said. Asuna gasped.

"P-Professor Takamichi! Wh-What's the deal here?! Just who is that little twerp?" Asuna asked, pointing to Negi. Takamichi chuckled.

"Its just like I said. This fellow is Negi Springfield and he will be your homeroom teacher starting this year." Takamichi explained. Asuna continued to gawk at Negi, unable to comprehend the thought of a kid being her teacher. But unlike Asuna, Konoka started to gleefully laugh and sat by Negi, looking on at his resting face.

"AWW! That's so CUTE! Isn't this awesome Asuna?" she asked. Asuna groaned.

"Oh man! Just when I PRAYED that Professor Takamichi would be our teacher again. There goes a night's worth of NOTHING!" Asuna thought, slapping herself in the face. The dean approached Takamichi, asking what they should do about their "unconscious friend" on the couch. Takamichi took a glance at Negi.

"How about I fill in temporarily until Negi's back on his feet? Asuna and Konoka can watch over him and then, when he wakes up, they can all go back to class together." Takamichi asked. The dean nodded, calling it a great idea. Asuna quietly stared on at Negi as Konoka was still smiling at him and Takamichi was out the door.

"This...This HAS to be a joke. Am I really supposed to believe that this...this four eyed twerp is OUR teacher?!" Asuna thought. She walked over and leaned down, glaring at Negi's face with a sour glare in her eyes. Just then, part of her long hair drifted close to Negi's nose and lightly tickled it. The girls watched as he was beginning to rare back, preparing to sneeze.

"H-Huh?" Asuna thought. As she leaned back, Negi unleashed a powerful sneeze, causing a giant gust of wind in front of him. The blast caused by it blew Asuna to the ground, impacting the ground with a hard crash.

"OWW! Wh-What in the...?!" Asuna groaned, rubbing the back of her head. Konoka looked on in shock as Negi sat up on the couch, his mind still in a daze.

"Ugh...wh-what happened?" Negi asked, rubbing the back of his head. Konoka's smiling face was the first thing he saw.

"Oh goodie! You're awake! I thought Asuna knocked you out for the count." Konoka giggled. Negi groaned, asking how long he was out for. Konoka lightly paused for a minute, attempting to count back the minutes.

"I'd say about ten minutes? We're so sorry about that accident earlier." Konoka explained. Negi sighed with relief, glad to hear he was not out for very long. He then looked to Asuna, seeing her down on her back. However, in response to Negi's powerful sneeze, Asuna had no idea that the giant wind gust had blown her skirt all the way up, exposing her legs. And one look at it by accident caused Negi to gasp.

"OOPSIE!" Negi squeaked. Asuna quickly realized what happened and gasped, squealing quietly before looking to Negi with bubbling rage.

"I...I'm terribly sorry! I...I didn't see anything! I SWEAR!" Negi pleaded, turning away with his hands covering his eyes. Asuna growled and stood back up, storming over to Negi before socking him hard in the head with a jab of her fist.

"YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" Asuna exclaimed "HOW DARE YOU!" Unknown to her, the strength of her blow caused Negi to pass out again.

"Oh man. Asuna! You caused him to pass out again!" Konoka exclaimed. But as Asuna huffed, saying the "perverted troll" deserved it, our attention turns outside to another pair of girls, one with long green hair and the other with wavy blonde hair, sitting together under a tree on the grounds. The words of their conversation carried outside and caught the blonde girl's ears.

"So...he's finally come...the Thousand Master's son..." she sneered, smiling a bit while exposing a pointed fang in her mouth.

**__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	2. Ch 2: Secret Exposed

**_Mahou Sensei Negima/REDUX?!_**

**_Chapter 2: Secret Exposed_**

We return to the dean's office, finding Negi Springfield awakening from his second knock out at the hands of Asuna. He groans lightly, rising from the couch, with a hand on his head.

"Oh...what hit me that time?" Negi asked "A bus?" He looked around the room, seeing Konoka and Asuna seated nearby the dean's desk. Konoka lightly giggled when she noticed the boy awake.

"Hey there sleepy head. Have a good nap?" she asked teasingly. Negi sat up on the couch and looked to the clock, seeing he had been passed out for half an hour this time. The time pass made his eyes bulge.

"Wh-WHAT?! I was out for half an hour?!" Negi exclaimed. The dean lightly chuckled as Konoka slowly glanced at Asuna, seated next to her with arms crossed.

"Hmmm? What?" she asked, spotting Konoka. Her friend sighed and lightly "hinted" towards Negi.

"Asuna? Don't you have something to say to your teach? Seeing as YOU were the one that knocked him out?" Konoka asked. Asuna groaned.

"Yeah right. I'll only apologize when the little rat does first." Asuna said. Negi watched confusingly as Asuna and Konoka were arguing, wondering what they were yelling about. But it soon hit Negi, remembering the slight "incident" involving Asuna. Remembering it caused him to turn red, causing Asuna to take notice.

"Huh? What is he...?" Asuna thought. She suddenly gasped, taking a good guess as what was making him blush. She growled before rising from her seat, storming over towards him. Negi soon found himself dangerously close to Asuna with their eyes glaring at another.

"Don't tell me you were thinking about THAT again?! I swear, I will personally MURDER you if you tell what you saw to anyone! You hear me?!" Asuna yelled, grabbing Negi by his collar. Negi squealed as Asuna jerked him back and forth.

"I'M SORRY! It was a terrible misunderstanding! I would NEVER think of breaking into your personal space miss! But I'm terribly sorry!" Negi exclaimed, begging Asuna to stop. But as the violent shaking continued, Asuna's hair whisked itself past Negi's nose again. Without anyway to stop, Negi began rearing back again, ready to sneeze.

"Huh?!" Asuna asked nervously, afraid of what was to come. Negi unleashed another powerful sneeze, stirring up a giant storm of wind. But this time, it blew Asuna's top off, leaving her bare in front of Negi. But knowing the consequences awaiting him, Negi smartly covered his eyes before he could see Asuna. The dean sighed.

"That's quite the power for one little boy like Negi. If he can only learn to control it, he may very well match that of the Thousand Master." the dean thought. Asuna growled, grabbing hold of Negi's neck this time while she was blushing bright red.

"I KNEW IT! You little PERV! Come on! Open your eyes! I DARE YOU! I don't care WHAT Professor Takamichi says about you! I'd rather be charged for MURDER than have a perverted kid like YOU as my teacher!" Asuna exclaimed. As the violent shaking continued, Negi was praying for it to stop. He never imagined such a horrible experience would befall him on his first day at Mahora. Meanwhile, we return to the still unconscious Chamo finally awakening in the thick grass.

"Ugh! Oh. That was some rush..." Chamo groaned, rubbing his tiny ermine head. Still decorated with the shoe markings of the students, Chamo began looking around for Negi.

"Negi? Negi? YO! Bro, where are you?" Chamo called. He scampered out of the grass and looked around, still unable to spot his friend Negi.

"NEGI! Where you at man?! Come out already!" Chamo called. Just then, he could hear a pair of footsteps coming his way. Fearing he would be seen, Chamo ducked back into the grass and peeked out. He could see it wasn't Negi, but the mysterious girls who were outside the dean's office earlier.

"Master? What do you wish to do about the Thousand Master's son?" the taller girl asked. The other girl glanced at her and smirked.

"What else do you think Chachamaru? With him here, I can finally break free of this filthy spell that fool put me under. All I need is to wait...and when the moon rises, I shall drink the sweetest liquor of all...Negi Springfield's blood." she said, growing an evil sneer. Chachamaru looked on quietly as they passed by Chamo unknowingly.

"Yes master." Chachamaru nodded. But as the two continued by, Chamo watched with fright.

"Heh?! Hold up. How does that chick know who Negi is or who his pop is?" Chamo asked. But just then, he gasped, remembering her evil sneer.

"H-Hang on a second! D-Don't tell me that is THE Evangeline McDowell, the most heinous vampire chick to walk the Earth! Holy COW! I gotta warn Negster! His neck's in danger!" Chamo thought. He quickly scurried away, cutting across the walkway as fast as possible. But his movement was still detected by Evangeline, coming to a stop soon after.

"Master? Is something wrong?" Chachamaru asked. Evangeline glanced back and shrugged.

"No. It's nothing. Let's go Chachamaru." Evangeline said. They continued on as we view back on Chamo within the grass, trembling at the thought he was seen.

**_~ NEGIMA/REDUX?! ~_**

Back in the academy, after Asuna had finally "calmed" down and put her jacket back on, the girls led Negi towards his appropriate classroom. They arrived outside the front door to the classroom as Negi read the sign "Class 2-A" above the door.

"So...this is my classroom?" Negi asked. Asuna huffed and turned with arms crossed.

"Yep. This is it. Good ol' Class 2-A. I think you should know Negi...we've got quite a collection of "characters" in this class. So I hope you can handle us." Konoka giggled. Negi smiled and reached for the door as Asuna watched.

"This is the WORST day of my entire life. What was the dean THINKING? Putting a little brat like him in charge of our class?" Asuna thought. Inside the classroom, things fell silent as the door opened slowly. Already at the board, Professor Takamichi watched over his shoulder.

"Well, I was wondering when he would be coming to." Takamichi thought. All eyes turned to the door as Negi slowly walked inside. Takamichi turned to Negi with a smile.

"Ah. There you are Professor Springfield." Takamichi said. While Negi smiled at the sight of Takamichi, a look at the other students made him freeze up with fright. From where he was, he was counting at least twenty or more female students all gazing upon him from their desks.

"Huh? Who's the little kid?" one asked.

"Wait. Did Professor Takamichi call him "Professor"?" another asked. Asuna and Konoka watched from the doorway of the classroom as Negi nervously stared on at the girls seated before him. He began turning beet red as the girls continued to stare.

"Oh. This is gonna be good. I bet the little twerp's gonna pee his pants or something." Asuna thought, growing a slinky grin. Takamichi approached Negi's side and gently patted him on the back before turning to the girls.

"Everyone? Though this is a bit late in the day, I'd like to introduce you to your professor for the school year. Negi?" Takamichi said, turning to Negi after. The young boy nodded and cleared his throat, preparing to speak.

"Hello everyone. My name is Negi Springfield and I will be your homeroom teacher starting today. I'm fairly new to everything and everyone here at Mahora Academy, so I hope you will be kind and help me learn how everything works here." Negi said. All fell silent afterwards, the girls continuing to stare. It seemed as if time froze, waiting for something to happen. And before anyone could realize it, there was an explosion of glee and excitement towards Negi as the girls in the classroom were estatic for him.

"Oh my gosh! Is this for real?! He's our teacher?! He's just a little kid!" one exclaimed.

"He's so ADORABLE!" another squealed. Asuna gawked from sheer surprise, never expecting to see the others so in love with Negi. Konoka giggled.

"Everyone in our class sure likes him, don't they Asuna?" Konoka asked, looking to her friend. Asuna continued to gawk before glancing at Konoka.

"Y-Yeah! But...dah! Konoka! Do I need to remind you what that little brat did to me earlier?!" Asuna exclaimed. Asuna suddenly stormed into the classroom as Negi was still receiving his praise. She grabbed Negi by his coat and turned him towards her.

"Don't think for a minute you're weaseling yourself out of trouble kid. I hate kids! And what you did to me back in the dean's office ISN'T gonna make it any better! You hear me?" Asuna shouted. Negi started to squeal as he looked face to face with Asuna. But just then, an eraser was chucked at Asuna from nearby, striking her in the head. She turned to see a girl with long blonde hair, staring at her with a spiteful stare, was the culprit.

"I don't know what your malfunction is THIS time Asuna. But you need to stop harrassing the teacher before you get detention or worse...get expelled from the school. Hmph. Then again, that would benefit me a great deal with you gone." she said. Asuna scoffed.

"Oh cram it Ayaka. No one likes a stuck up princess like you." Asuna muttered. Ayaka lightly groaned, rising from her seat and approached Negi.

"Professor Springfield? Please don't mind this chaotic monkey. She's nothing." Ayaka said, slowly leading him away from her. Negi looked on quietly, asking who she was.

"Oh. My name is Ayaka Yukihiro. I'm the class representative of Class 2-A. But...you can call me "Ayaka" Professor Springfield." she said. But suddenly, Asuna grabbed Ayaka by the hair and yanked her back.

"Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do cradle robber! You're the most idiotic "class rep" I ever met!" Asuna shouted. Ayaka growled, breaking Asuna's grip before turning to her.

"Really?! At least I'm not attracted to men that are losing TEETH Kagurazaka! That's YOUR department!" Ayaka shouted. Soon, anger began bubbling between the two of them as they grabbed hold of each other.

"Say that again and I'll pluck every thread of hair off your head until your BALD!" Asuna exclaimed. They continued fighting against one another as the rest of the class was in an uproar. Negi watched in horror as Takamichi sighed.

"Hate to say this Negi, but this happens a lot. You're going to need iron nerves to tolerate THIS rowdy group of girls." Takamichi teased. Negi looked on and gulped, fearing for his head amidst all the madness.

_~ Later... ~_

After the day's class came and went, Negi was seen walking out amongst the school grounds by himself. He sighed heavily, recalling all the horrifying things he experienced while with Asuna.

"This day was a disaster. First I get trampled by a crowd of girls, one of which is my student and extremely short tempered, I can't control my own class of students and what's worse...I couldn't stop a fight from breaking out." Negi said. We now notice Negi has a black eye and a bandage plastered against his forehead, "scars" from trying to stop Ayaka and Asuna from fighting.

"At this rate, I don't think I'll ever be a good enough teacher OR Magi Magister." Negi groaned. Just then, he felt something grab hold of his pants. Though scared at first, he soon sees it is his ermine friend Chamo.

"Negi! Oh thank god I found you!" Chamo exclaimed. Negi looked down and watched as Chamo scurried up his pants leg to his shoulder.

"Chamo? Where have you been?" Negi asked. When Chamo got to Negi's shoulder, he took a good look at Negi's face and groaned, seeing his battered condition.

"Yeesh. What happened to you bro? You look like you went a round and a half in a boxing ring." Chamo said. Negi sighed.

"Its my class Chamo. They were so unruly and hard to understand. Not to mention two of them broke into a fight and I was powerless to stop them." Negi said with displease. Chamo crossed his paws, trying to think of how to cheer Negi up. He had an idea hit him as he patted Negi's reddened cheek.

"Hey. Cheer up man. I'm sure life around here is going to get a whole lot better. You just wait and see." Chamo said "Now...you met up with the dean or Takamichi, right? Did they say anything about where you were gonna crash for the time being?" Negi shook his head.

"No. They haven't found living arrangements for me yet. At this rate, I wonder if coming here was a mistake. If my luck continues this way, I'll NEVER be anything." Negi said. Chamo groaned.

"Oh come on Negster! It was only the first day! Besides, I bet even a gaggle of school girls is too much for a wizard-in-training like you to handle without magic. Maybe you should try and win over your students and then...whuh?" Chamo said, stopping when he saw Negi gawking in fright. Chamo looked on at his friend's face.

"Uhhh...Negi? Why are you looking at me like that? You haven't given that face since you accidentally woke up in Anya's bed with her during that sleepover." Chamo said. But Negi turned Chamo's attention around, focusing behind him. When the ermine looked, he gawked in fright as well. Standing nearby, not saying a word the entire time, was Asuna.

"A-ASUNA?! H-How long were you standing there for?!" Negi shouted. Asuna was dead silent, staring on with a surprised glare, at Negi and Chamo. A gentle breeze blew through, causing the bells in her hair to lightly ring.

**__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	3. Ch 3: A True Friend Indeed

**_Mahou Sensei Negima/REDUX?!_**

**_Chapter 3: A True Friend Indeed_**

Negi and Chamo stared quietly at Asuna, one of Negi's students, who had been standing nearby and accidentally caught ear of their conversation between the other. The young boy's legs began to tremble, fearing that Asuna had heard everything.

"Oh man Negi! We are so BUSTED!" Chamo muttered, staying motionless on his shoulder. Asuna looked on at Negi.

"Hey...who were you talking to?" Asuna asked. Negi lightly gasped, realizing that Asuna had not completely heard everything. He nervously began wagging his hands.

"Uhhh...just...myself! Nothing weird about talking to one's self, right?" Negi asked. Asuna lightly tapped her chin.

"Well, I guess not. Just...it seemed kind of weird. Because I KNOW I heard another voice." Asuna said. Negi sighed, wiping his forehead.

"Thank goodness. Perhaps she didn't notice after all." Negi thought. But just then, he felt himself grabbed by his shirt by Asuna.

"However, I KNOW I heard another voice. And it was coming from that little rat on your shoulder. So spill it twerp! You some kind of ventriloquist or something?" Asuna asked. Chamo groaned, glaring at Asuna for calling him "rat".

"Hey bell brain! I'm not a RAT! I'm a genuine pure blooded fairy ermine! Don't you DARE call me a rat!" Chamo exclaimed. But suddenly, Asuna and Negi gawked at Chamo, who stupidly covered his mouth after realizing he blew his cover. Negi then looked back to Asuna, staring on at Chamo. She let go of Negi and gave a loud yell.

"Holy crap! Your stupid little rat SPOKE! And there's NO WAY that was ventriloquism either!" Asuna exclaimed. Chamo growled.

"I told you dummy! I'm not a rat! I am a ERMINE! You know what one of those is?! Do ya?!" Chamo shouted. Negi watched nervously as the two continued arguing between one another. Suddenly, Asuna's eyes shifted to Negi and she grabbed hold of him again.

"All right! Start talking twerp! How is your pet rat talking?! Huh?! Answer me! And don't lie!" Asuna exclaimed. Negi screamed from fright, accidentally calling for his staff. The second it appeared, Asuna suddenly released him and backed away. Chamo gawked at the sight of it.

"PLEASE! STOP IT! GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" Negi exclaimed, shaking his arms. Unknowingly, he caused his staff to give a faint glow, calling forth a group of light arrows. Asuna yelped and ducked away, watching as they zoomed past her and struck a tree. She turned back to Negi, who slightly calmed down but was still scared.

"Who...ARE you?" Asuna muttered. As they stared on quietly, the sounds of voices caught Asuna's ears. She looked around before grabbing Negi's wrist.

"Wh-What are you...?!" he squeaked. But before she could explain, the two were off together as Chamo was left lagging along behind them. They made some distance between them and the approaching voices, stopping when they were in another part of the grounds, near the elementary school playground.

"Phew! Okay. I think we're alone now." Asuna said. She looked down at Negi, still terrified about what had just happened. Asuna sighed and kneeled down to his eye level.

"Sorry about that. I just figured that we didn't need to get anyone else involved with...whatever that was I just saw. So...you mind telling me what's going on?" Asuna asked. Negi quivered, looking down at his legs before nodding. But Chamo, having finally caught up, started flailing his arms.

"W-Wait Negi! If you tell anyone about why you're here...!" Chamo exclaimed. But Negi shook his head.

"No Chamo. Its already too late for any more lies. Asuna has seen what happened, so...I can't keep lying to her now." Negi said. Chamo lightly sighed, watching as the two took a seat on a nearby bench.

**_~ NEGIMA / REDUX?! ~_**

As the sun was getting close to setting, Negi told Asuna everything, telling her all about how he was secretly a wizard-in-training and he came to Mahora Academy to finish his training while keeping it all a secret from non wizards. Asuna continued to listen, hearing everything Negi had to say.

"So...you're some kind of wizard? Huh. That would explain how you did all that stuff back in the dean's office and...what I just saw now." Asuna said, sounding calm and relaxed. Negi sighed.

"Yes. But actually, I am a wizard-in-training. I've completed most of my training back home in Wales. But I was sent here to complete the rest of it alone. However, should anyone find out who I really am, they'll strip me of my wizard title and possibly send me back home. Or WORSE...I'll turn into some horrible animal!" Negi explained. Hearing that, Chamo gave Negi an awkward stare.

"Excuse me? What's wrong with being an animal?!" Chamo asked. Negi gasped, waving his hands while telling Chamo he wasn't talking about him at all. It was only a figure of speech. Asuna continued to look on until Negi looked to her again.

"Anyway, that's everything in a nutshell Asuna. So please...PLEASE promise me you'll keep my secret!" Negi asked. Asuna remained dead silent, staring on at Negi. But then, a smile came to her face.

"Yeah. Sure. No problem. I mean, everyone has a secret they don't want to share. Heck, I have one too." Asuna said. Negi lightly gasped, believing this COULDN'T be the same Asuna from class earlier.

"Uhh...pardon me Asuna? But earlier today, you were..." Negi said. But Asuna interrupted by putting her finger to his mouth.

"Yeah. I know how I acted. But, if you're wondering why I'm a lot calmer now, its because I got to talk with Professor Takamichi earlier. And he told me a little about your past. Is it true your parents are gone?" Asuna asked. Negi lightly gasped.

"W-Well...yes. I haven't seen my mother or my father since I was very little. I grew up with my caring big sis, Nekane, back home. She raised me into the gentlemen I am today." Negi said. Asuna smirked.

"Its pretty neat to have someone care for you when you're all alone, huh?" Asuna asked. Negi lightly nodded. But soon, he turned back to Asuna, asking what she meant.

"Oh! Uhhh...nothing. Nothing. Just...forget about it." Asuna said. Negi lightly smiled, believing to be seeing Asuna's "true self" just then.

"Anyway, the reason I was out here in the first place was because of what Takamichi told me and...well, I guess I owed you an apology for smacking you around. But...hey. That's how preteen girls are sometimes." Asuna teased. The two shared a short laugh.

"I guess I misjudged the little guy. He's been through enough as it is. No parents to raise him, being all alone here without anyone from his family..." Asuna thought "It...reminds me of when Professor Takamichi...cared for me when I was his age." Chamo looked between Negi and Asuna's smiling faces, slowly growing one himself.

"Hmm. I think I can tell this is the gal that must've bruised up Negster...but I gotta admit there's some GOOD chemistry brewing here. Should the kid need a partner, I reckon she's perfect." Chamo thought. Asuna stood back up and looked to Negi and extended her hand.

"Come on. I guess since its your first day here, I'll give ya a tour of the academy grounds or something." Asuna said. Negi smiled, taking Asuna's hand as he stood up.

"All right. That would be nice. Thank you." Negi said. As the two walked away, we soon notice they were being watched from nearby by Professor Takamichi. He watched with a smile.

"Heh. It looks like Negi's going to be just fine." Takamichi thought. But just then, he could feel another presence behind him. He lightly glanced back, seeing Evangeline standing behind him with arms crossed.

"Evangeline? What brings you out so late? You're usually back home by now." Takamichi asked, sounding coy in his voice. Evangeline huffed.

"Spare me your cheap jokes Takamichi. You know why I am here. I KNOW about the Thousand Master's son being here." Evangeline said, eyes narrowing at Negi. But Takamichi put his arm out in front of her.

"Don't even THINK about it Evangeline. I know you believe the Thousand Master trapped you here...but that's no reason to take it out on his son while he's here. I won't let you harm Negi." Takamichi said. Evangeline huffed.

"Act tough all you'd like Takamichi, but you are NOT stopping me. We both know I can beat you easily. So why not stand down?" Evangeline asked. Takamichi's eyes narrowed.

"I've got my eye on you Evangeline." he said before parting. But as soon as Takamichi was gone, Evangeline smirked.

"Chachamaru?" she asked, soon seeing Chachamaru appear from nearby.

"Yes master?" she asked. The witch smirked, flashing her fangs which glistened in the light.

"Come. Its time to make our preparations. We strike when the moon is high." Evangeline said. Chachamaru nodded as she soon followed Evangeline.

"But what of Professor Takamichi's warning? He will be watching you from here on master." Chachamaru asked. Evangeline smirked.

"Oh don't worry. I know how to handle HIM." she sneered.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
